Sweet
by Hyper Vongola Decimo
Summary: Murasakibara is bored and Himuro has to do something about it.


**A/N:** Because it's new year's day I thought everyone could appreciate a bit of MuraHimu fluff ^u^ Happy new year, everyone~!

* * *

Tatsuya was tired. Tired, bored and more than a bit annoyed. Not only were their practices getting more intense and more demanding, not to say harsh and humanly impossible to complete, even though it felt more adequate, but also their teachers seemed to compete with each other in who will be the one to assign the biggest load of homework. And all it did was make Tatsuya exhausted every day, without failure.

A sigh escaped his lips as he finished off another subject. His hand hurt from writing, temples starting to pound with dull beginnings of a headache, all his muscles stiff and sore from practice. The only thing he now dreamed of was a fluffy pillow and a warm bed, but since he had none, he had to do with a mug of hot coffee. Or make it with _another_ mug of hot coffee, his third or fourth today.

Stretching his arms above his head, he sighed again. From the corner of an eye he noticed his roommate, Murasakibara Atsushi, lazing around on the bed. He had to admit that at first he was more than sceptical when he saw Atsushi doing nothing all day and still getting passable marks in class. But with time his views changed. The little things he believed to be just pure luck, in reality were deliberate and well thought out.

In basketball Atsushi was a genius with tremendous amount of talent. The only problem was his laziness, which Tatsuya knew if ever disappeared, would make him into a real monster. The very same logic applied to the schoolwork. If he only tried a bit more, if he put more of himself into it, he could be even called a prodigy. Tatsuya knew it was possible, because he's seen the passion and the vivid interest light up in Atsushi's eyes.

The sole thing that could bring this out was physics. It was astonishing how quickly this lazy teen could change into a physics enthusiast. And his knowledge was immense. A small smile appeared on Tatsuya's face, as he remembered being a witness to one of those times Atsushi got into a serious dispute with the physics teacher only to point out a mistake on the blackboard after riling up the poor man to the point of boiling with anger.

Taking a sip of the coffee, Tatsuya was about to get back to his homework, when Atsushi's voice broke the silence of their shared room.

'Hey, Muro-chin,' the teen started. Tatsuya always liked the way Atsushi's voice sounded. It was deep and melodic, but also had that underlying tone of danger that made him instantly alert and attentive. 'I'm bored, let's do something fun.'

'I'm doing homework, Atsushi,' he replied with a small smile. 'You should try it sometime, you wouldn't be so bored.'

'But I don't wanna,' came a lazy whine. 'It's too much work.'

'That's the whole point, though,' he couldn't supress the amused chuckle from escaping his lips. He could already see the tiniest of pouts making its way on his roommate's face.

'Muro-chin,' another whine, 'you don't have to do all of this today. Let's play some game.'

With a sigh Tatsuya took his notebook in hand, the tray with his coffee in another and moved to the floor, right beside the bed Atsushi was laying on. Putting the tray down, he propped the notebook on his knee. He picked up one of the sugar cubes from the bowl and without even looking back, he gave it to Atsushi. Sweets were always the best way to divert his attention.

'Hang on a bit more,' he said, focusing back on his homework.

The cube was taken from his fingers and for a few minutes, more or less, there was silence once again. The sugar was infallible, it worked every time, and Tatsuya was glad he learned about it. It saved him a lot of bothersome arguments, and for that he still kept it on his shelf, even though he never used it himself. He only managed to complete one of the maths equations, when the magical influence of the cube faded away.

'Muro-chin,' a whine came from behind him.

With the tiniest of smiles, he picked another cube and handed it to his roommate. Atsushi was such a child at times. Tatsuya often thought of it as adorable, even more when they were alone in their room, unbothered by other people. He was a bit possessive, now that he thought about it. He wanted to have this cute side of Atsushi all to himself.

The rare flashes of seriousness were also something Tatsuya wanted to monopolize. But he knew he couldn't, even though his skin crawled with need. The only thing that was still holding him back was times like this, when they secluded themselves in this small room, escaping the whole world. Just the two of them, alone, without prying eyes.

'Muro-chin, gimme some more,' the bed creaked under Atsushi's weight when he turned to him.

'You can take them yourself, you know,' he answered without taking his eyes off of the notebook.

'But it's bothersome,' another whine made Tatsuya want to shake his head in amusement.

He took another cube from the tray. Really, Atsushi could be so cute. He was about to go back to his homework, when a hand closed on his wrist, holding it in place. The small piece of sugar was taken from it, but he wasn't released. A second later his eyes widened in surprise as something wet touched one of his fingers. His head snapped back, eyes narrowing at the sight of Atsushi's tongue slowly licking and twirling around every single one of his fingers. Purple eyes glanced up at him, a seductive glint shining through.

'What are you doing, Atsushi?' he asked, but he didn't move his hand, eyes glued to the other's tongue as if mesmerized.

'Your fingers are sweet,' Atsushi's voice dropped lower, an underlying tone of huskiness lingering at the edge.

'I see,' Tatsuya spared one last glance at the pink tongue, trying very hard to suppress the shivers at the warm breath on the wet skin.

Turning back proved harder than he expected, but his strength of will was always more than extraordinary. Yet even this wasn't enough to take his mind off of Atsushi's lips leaving lazy kisses on his hand. Delicate nips on the skin were much more stimulating, because he didn't look that way. His eyes were half-closing from pleasure, when the wet trail moved to his wrist and then to the forearm. His breath changed into slow sighs every now and then, the tingling travelling from his arm to the bottom of his stomach. When Atsushi's teeth brushed his shoulder, he couldn't take it anymore.

'I'm trying to work here,' a kiss to the side of his neck made his breath hitch.

'But Muro-chin is so sweet,' Atsushi's tongue lapping at the skin behind his ear caused a shiver to pass down his back. 'I can't help it.'

Tatsuya unconsciously turned his head to the side, giving the other access, before the sense of what he just heard really downed on him. A tiny smirk blossomed on his lips, as he moved to look Atsushi straight in the face, their noses nearly touching. In his purple eyes Tatsuya saw the clear reflection of his own, gleaming with a teasing glint.

'Oh, really?' he asked, getting closer and pulling Atsushi into a chaste kiss.

It was sweet, unbearably sweet. It was always like this, ever since their first kiss. Tatsuya was never fond of sugar, and when he met Atsushi, he was simply disgusted by the amount he gobbled down every day. But with time he began to get used to it.

The first time they kissed he wanted to pull away, it was just too sweet for him to handle. Even though his reaction was like this, he suffered through it and with each time the sweetness was changing from unbearable to amusing and adding that special spark. What was more, it worked the other way too. Tatsuya ended the kiss with a soft peck on Atsushi's lips.

'Bitter,' Atsushi grimaced, making Tatsuya's smirk widen.

'See?' he was already turning back to his homework, satisfied that he proved his point. 'Now let me work.'

But he wasn't allowed to do that. Atsushi's hand caught his cheek and he closed the distance between their mouths, stopping any protests Tatsuya could make. The kiss was slow, deep and less sweet than the first one. Their tongues interlaced lazily, teeth gently scraping against their lips, the warmth making their blood course faster. The look full of desire clearly visible in Atsushi's eyes made Tatsuya shiver in anticipation.

'Then I have to make Muro-chin sweeter.'

Before he could even think of anything to say, his lips were claimed once more, and he just gave in. He wouldn't get anything done with such distractions either way. Pushing Atsushi back on the bed, he climbed over the edge and straddled the other's lap. If he wasn't doing any homework, the least he could do was spend this time worthwhile. With a small smile, he leaned forward to taste Atsushi's sweet lips once again. Sugar wasn't that bad, after all.

* * *

Any thoughts, comments? Please review~ And once again, happy new year (~^ u ^)~


End file.
